Bering I-116ST Obolon
The Bering I-116ST Obolon is a cargo plane in Just Cause: Hjallesund and Just Cause: Hawaiki. Description "As the great Soviet Union fell, Russia looked for a replacement for the ageing fleet of Bering I-86s, hence how the I-116 was born, One of the best strategic lift aircraft out there with short takeoff and landing capabilities, a payload in excess of 60 tons and a new more aerodynamic look giving it swept wings and a T-tail, topped by the massive fuselage size. The aircraft has since been converted to AEWACS and aerial refuelling aircraft, also sold to the cargo airline market around the globe for extra heavy lifting." - In game description. Appearance It is a large cargo plane with swept wings and a T-tail. It features a bulky design, and has two sets of forward landing gear for steering, similar to the U41 Ptakojester. It takes overall inspiration and appearance from the Ilyushin Il-76 variants, although a much more modern take, but still featuring rear gunning positions. It's cockpit seems to take some inspiration from the Douglas DC-8. Performance It's surprisingly agile for an aircraft of it's type, and powerful too, being able to fly near-vertical without stall. As the description states, it takes off and lands extremely quickly, although this may differ depending on load. It features a tail gun, which can obliterate any enemies with good aiming skills. Variants AEWACS The AEWACS military variant is fitted with a large disk-like radar, presumably used to detect enemy vehicles and aircraft. It is also fitted with two large fins on the rear that would help with lift. It's cargo bay is unable to be opened. This variant is the rarest and almost always spawns in the air, only at bases during extremely rare occurrences or during missions. The radar is unusable by the player. It's inspired by the Beriev A-50. Tanker The tanker variant looks almost the exact same as the normal variant except without windows and a plain paint scheme with markings. It would presumably refuel other military aircraft but it's intended role is unable to be fulfilled by the player. It usually spawns along with enemy fighter aircraft during heat, or just generally in air traffic or at bases without heat. Civilian Civilian variants rarely spawn at larger airports. They are the exact same as the standard military variant but with the tail gun removed. Locations *Mölnburg International Airport. *Other large civilian airports. *Ilmavoimat bases. *Air traffic. *Heat 4-5 dropping vehicles and paratroopers. *Refuelling fighters in heat. Trivia *Like most planes in Just Cause: Hjallesund, the speedometer displays a speed much higher than the aircraft is actually travelling, but this is most likely due to game limits. *It's made by Bering. *It's the successor to the Bering I-86DP from Just Cause 2. Gallery I-116 rear.png|Rear view. AEWACS.jpg|AEWACS Category:Fixed Wing Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Aircraft in Just Cause: Hjallesund Category:Just Cause: Hawaiki Category:Aircraft in Just Cause: Hawaiki Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Bering Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Content Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Hjallesund Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Hawaiki Category:Large vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicles